


Want to celebrate this ?

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Big everywhere, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim & Gareth play in the same team, they become friends little by little and after have see Gareth in the shower naked, Karim have some other feelings about Gareth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to celebrate this ?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while i was on painkiller (tooth who hurt)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Karim & Gareth were playing on the same team who was the Real Madrid. They were foward.  
But never Karim would have thinking that he could have a crush at one of his teammates.

But this happened because little by little he began to like him, that it's was in friendship or even more.

One day while he was in the shower, he saw Gareth showered and suddenly he blushed and felt all warm. He realized at that moment that he was attracted to him.

He began to have dirty thoughts about him. He really wanted him.

Another time Karim could see how huge he was when Gareth was in the shower, he Had a big dick.This makes him so hot.

A lot of times, His dirty thought was about sucking him and be fucked by him. He wants to feel His cock in Him.

After a win, and that more or less everyone started to leave the locker room.

He goes to the shower and told Gareth "You played very well, you were great. With the goals you've scored , I think you should celebrate this"

Gareth smile "Yes, maybe"

Karim kisses Gareth and tell him "Why you don't celebrate this with me ?"

"You ?"

"Yes, I'm attracted to you, you are beautiful and I want you"

Gareth kissed him "Yes I want that too, i want you too"

"We go to my home?"

"Yes"

They go to the house of Karim, where they have make out for a while, then they go to the bedroom and Karim say to Gareth, "I want to suck you and I want that you fuck me"

"Really?"

"Yes, I want you so much, since so many days I have thought about you. I like you"

"Me too, I like you"

Then Karim keeps his promise where Karim has sucked him and then Gareth have fucked him, but it's was not rough and fast. They also kissed a lot.

After this Gareth asks Karim "I hope this is not just one time?"

"No, I want you for a long time"

"I"m glad, because I don't want to be only one time for you, because I really like you"

"Yes me too, I like you and I would like maybe to date you. Would you date me?"

"Yes"

They go on dates sometimes where it's really good, they enjoy being with the other.

Some of their teammates have guessed their relationship and they are happy for them.

Then a few months after Karim says to Gareth, "I love you"

"Me too, I love you".

**END**


End file.
